


Trapped

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Kirk gets imprisoned on some less than friendly planet, it’s up to Spock to find him.</p><p>(A/N: Based on <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/File:Naked12.jpg">this piece of art</a> [technically NSFW, though nothing explicit]).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Kirk hurts. Everything, straight from his temples, down his spine, and all the way to his feet. He feels like someone’s worked him over for hours. Though that might just be the fact that his naked body’s been tossed down into some pit on some planet that he intends to never return to again.

Once he gets out of here, that is. He’s still working on that part.

An attempt at movement sends a wave of breath-stealing pain through him, and he carefully goes still again. The ground is freezing underneath him, and there are rocks digging into his skin, but it seems that, for now, he’s not going to be moving much. He’s not sure if anything’s broken, or whether he’s just been bruised and scraped raw from his fall, but he’s pretty sure that, either way, he’s in trouble. Because even with the darkness around him – only the tiniest hint of light making it down through the empty space above him – he can see that climbing out of here is going to be a problem. There isn’t much in the way of handholds, and it’s got to be at least ten feet to the top – apparently, nobody cares if their prisoners get injured when they’re tossed down here – and he has no doubt that there are guards located above him, waiting to shoot anyone who makes it to the top of the pit.

The thought ramps up his nausea, and he curls a bit tighter in on himself, ignoring the chill he can already feel creeping into his body. This, right here, might not be the single most horrible situation he’s experienced during the course of their five-year mission, but it’s pretty high up there. At least, most of the time, he’s had Spock with him, to provide him with the support and brilliance that he so relies on to get them out of dangerous situations.

Spock.

Kirk closes his eyes for a moment, and just concentrates on the name. Brings Spock’s face to mind and makes a conscious effort to draw strength from the thought of him. Because while Kirk may have a number of reasons for getting out of here – his own wellbeing, for one, and the Enterprise, for another – it’s Spock who’s been his rock for years, and Kirk simply refuses to lie down and die when he could instead be curled up in bed with his half-Vulcan bondmate. And the only way he gets to do that is if he stands up, fixes himself as best he can, and then finds a way to climb out of this hell hole.

Then, there’s a snarled out noise from behind him, something in a language that Kirk doesn’t understand, and he twists his head to find someone standing there, completely covered in fur garments and holding a whip in one hand, and his already extreme displeasure becomes even worse. If he’s been thrown into some kind of slave labour mining camp – it’s a thought that flat-lines when the alien steps closer, and Kirk carefully climbs to his feet. Stands there and pretends that he’s not naked and hurting and absolutely freezing. And when the guy jerks his head and turns away, Kirk follows, while silently trying to take stock of everything that’s wrong with him. He’s missing skin in various places, and there is something seriously wrong with his knee, and it’s only the unacceptability of lying down at this guy’s feet that keeps his legs moving, as every step sends a white wash of pain up his leg and into his chest and all the way out into his fingers.

If Spock doesn’t somehow find him soon, Kirk is going to be in serious trouble.

\- - -

Six days later – and he knows only because he’s been sleeping at the prison entrance, and can thus tell when it’s light above – and Kirk is calmly refusing to believe he’s already reaching that place of serious trouble.

It is, indeed, a slave camp. He doesn’t know what they’re mining, but he bets it’s worth quite a large amount, and the only interactions he’s had from the guards have been grunts and the occasional lash of a whip. There only seem to me be male creatures in the pit – beings from all different types of species, all of them stripped naked and put to work – and nobody talks to anybody else. Kirk learns why on day two when he sees two men beaten bloody for having a whispered conversation, and he doesn’t bother to ask around for advice or plans on making an escape. With the iron fist the guards have, he knows all too well that he’s going to need to find a way out of this on his own.

Unless his crew can find him first, of course. And considering that he disappeared three days ago, from right under Spock’s nose as they were conducting what should have been a routine away mission, he’s hope that he gets found sooner rather than later. If anyone has the ability to tear a planet apart to find a wayward captain, it’s the Enterprise while under command of a certain half-Vulcan science officer. He has no doubt that, if diplomacy doesn’t work, his crew will have no qualms about trying something a little firmer than that – and given that, as far as he can tell, his guards seem to be speaking the same language that’s spoken in the main capital city, there’s no way this underground camp isn’t a government run organization. All he needs to do is wait, and there’s no doubt that he’ll be rescued eventually.

Of course, it doesn’t hurt to have a back-up escape plan. He just needs to find something first. He doubts his knee would get him up the first five feet of the entranceway wall, let alone past the guards outside – but, in the end, he’s going to hope that the guards are his answer. Because given that the mines are crawling with them, and there’s no way they’re all jumping down here the way he was, there has to be a second – and more humane – entrance, and all he needs to do is find a way to find it.

\- - -

Two weeks after he’s thrown into the pit, and Kirk has officially reached the point of being in serious trouble. 

He’s not sure whether he’s injured a ligament or broken something or torn cartilage – but whatever it is, his knee has become dangerously swollen, and mere walking is becoming very close to impossible – let alone swinging an axe and lugging around rocks. And he doesn’t want to think of what will happen when he stops being useful. Somehow, these guards don’t seem the type to call for a physician until he’s walking normally again. Somehow, he thinks he’ll end up with an agonizing session with that whip, instead, followed by a series of very painful and very deadly blows to the head, until the world fades out for good and his body gets tossed into a dark corner in this hellish pit.

_Come on, Spock. Th’y’la, please, I need you._

\- - -

On day sixteen, he finds out where the second entrance is, but it’s not the victory he was hoping for. 

It’s at the top of a long slant – almost like an underground hill, with a dangerous amount of open space leading up to it – and it’s guarded by four giant aliens – and Kirk has nothing in the way of weapons. All he has is a ruined knee, an exhausted body, a chill that seems to have seeped into his bones, and a crew that appears to be having serious difficulty locating him. And that night, when he lugs himself back to the cave entrance and finds a second prisoner there – someone who wasn’t as lucky as him, and who landed on their neck on the way down – all he can do is drag the body off into a corner of the cave, build a small pile of rocks at its head, and then limp back to the cave entrance and fall down. The last thing he does is wrap his arms around himself – as though there’s any way he can keep out the cold – and then everything in his mind starts to grow dark, and he lets himself slip under.

\- - -

When Kirk wakes up again, it’s because there’s a hand over his mouth. The shot of adrenaline has him swinging before he’s fully awake – and even as someone catch his wrist and holds him still, his vision clears and –

_Spock._

Leaning over him, hand on his mouth, warning clear in his eyes. Kirk can’t breathe. The relief is too much. His chest is going to explode and his heart is going to beat out through his ribs. And Spock must see the awareness in Kirk’s eyes, because he removes his hand and replaces it with his mouth, instead, and Kirk doesn’t care how disgusting he feels. Lets Spock kiss him until his head spins, and when they part, the lines of Spock’s face are drawn tight, and the sadness in his eyes is at least as great at the relief Kirk can see there, and Kirk closes his eyes and leans into the touch as Spock’s fingers slide into their natural position on his face. 

_I apologize, Th’y’la. I tried to find you sooner._

_You’re here now._

It’s the best he has, with the way he still can’t seem to get enough oxygen – and then Spock’s emotions ripple with a new wave of unease, and it’s like Kirk can feel him sliding in even tighter amongst his thoughts.

_You are freezing. May I try something?_

Kirk nods against the fingers on his face – _anything, god, Spock, thank you_ – gets his hands out and clings to Spock’s arms, holds on to both the mental and the physical – and then Spock shifts against him, both in his mind and against his body, and there’s that ripple of unease again.

_There has been a… change. Something altered while you were away._

_Spock?_

Instead of an answer, he gets something soft and warm sliding around him, picking him off the ground as though he weighs nothing, and Kirk goes rigid. His eyes snap open to find Spock’s worried face, and by dim light of the cave Kirk looks – actually _looks_ , properly – and takes it all in. Spock is naked, same as Kirk is, his body folded in over top of Kirk’s – and those are wings. _Wings._ Spreading out from Spock’s back and sliding all around Kirk’s body in a sheet of warmth and softness and dear god _Spock has wings._

Kirk has to swallow hard. Blinks, closes his eyes, counts to five, and then opens them again. Still real. And Spock is looking more frightened than Kirk has seen in a long time, and god, that is just not going to do – because Spock is here, sweeping down into this hellish pit to rescue Kirk, and the only thing Spock should be feeling right now is the same relief that’s still choking Kirk. 

And so Kirk kisses him again. He’ll ask the questions later. For now, he wants to hold on tight to Spock and let Spock cradle him close, and from the way Spock is suddenly shaking against him, all his reserve seemingly gone as he tightens his wings around Kirk and pulls him even closer, it’s exactly what Spock needed. Amazing how so often what they need is exactly the same thing.

_Come on, Spock. Get us out of here._

His mind forms the words as his lips slide free of Spock’s, his arms going tight around Spock’s neck, and just before Spock removes his fingers from the side of Kirk’s face, Kirk can feel the ripple of pure happiness that shoots through him, that radiates out from Spock and all through Kirk’s being – and then Spock is tightening his grip around him and they’re off the ground, the empty space above wide enough for Spock’s wings to fit through, and as they shoot out into the sky to the sound of the guards’ yells and curses, all Kirk can do is hold on tight and trust Spock to get them home.

\- - -

When they finally get back to the Enterprise – after Bones greets them on the transport pad looking about ten years older and mad enough to chew glass, his eyes red-rimmed and his hands less than steady as he bullies Kirk in the direction of Sickbay – he and Spock end up curled up in Spock’s bed, naked and pressed as close together as they possibly can be, with Spock’s wings wrapped tight around him, and Kirk is pretty sure that his brain is going to explode as it tries to make sense of the feathers brushing up against him.

“How – I just –”

“When you were taken prisoner, my communication with the ship was also disrupted, and I was unable to return to the Enterprise. It took the ship fourteen days to find me, at which point Acting Captain Sulu had already attempted every form of diplomatic means available to us, with no luck in retrieving you. I order him to send down a shuttlecraft, and then I allowed myself to be taken captive, in hopes of finding you.”

“You –”

“And while I do not yet understand the exact science behind it, something in the planet's atmosphere - something that does not seem to affect those with human physiology - caused these wings to manifest. I am unsure whether this is temporary or permanent, but, regardless, I was able to conceal my wings under my clothing until they had me at the entrance of the cave. As soon as my clothes were removed, I rendered the guards unconscious, and entered the cave to find you.”

Spock’s voice wavers just a bit at the end – inaudible to anyone who wouldn’t know what to listen for – and Kirk tightens his grip even further, pressing his face against Spock’s skin and running his hand along the edge of one of Spock’s feathers, not missing the way it sends a shudder across Spock’s entire body. For a moment, he’s content to just explore the softness of the feather beneath his fingers – but Spock still feels tense against him, and Kirk gets it. Knows how he would have felt if Spock had been the one missing. It’s happened one too many times, and it never ever seems to get any easier.

“You found me, Th’y’la. That’s all the matters.”

“I should not have lost you in the first place.”

It’s easily one of the most sentimental things Spock has ever said to him, and Kirk presses a kiss against his shoulder, runs his fingers along his skin and feathers until Spock gradually begins to relax against him, slow increments of his body unlocking until he’s limp against Kirk, still holding him close. Kirk gives it a second, just enjoys the sensation of Spock breathing against him, and then Kirk curls his fingers into Spock’s and brings Spock’s hand up to his face, and all Spock can seem to do is swallow hard and go with the movement, pulling Kirk in closer as his fingers press soft against his cheek. It’s like sliding into a world of pure warmth and contentment, everything fading away until there’s nothing left but love and security, their minds so entwined that Kirk barely knows where he ends, and where Spock begins – and no matter what happens during their mission, as long as he has Spock, then there’s nothing the two of them can’t face down together.


End file.
